United 3, version 4
by Matthew1985
Summary: This scene is taken after his [Anakin] first nightmare.
1. The Missed Meeting

**Chapter 1: The Missed Meeting  
**

After his conversation with Yoda about his premonitions, Anakin meets with Obi-Wan, albeit too late. Captain Picard also is with Obi-Wan. "You've missed the report on the Outer Rim Sieges." Captain Picard indicated that Starfleet has sent numerous ships to accelerate the Republic's victory around the galaxies that are involved. "What's wrong?"

"The Senate is expected to vote on more executives powers to the Chancellor today." Picard spoke up, "In his studies of politics in this galaxy, Ambassador Spock believes this is not the right move. The chancellor has been in office longer than anyone, and his term expired many months ago. Something is not right." "I agree," Obi-Wan said.

"Chancellor has requested your presence, Anakin." "For what reason?" "He would not say." "Be careful of your friend Palpatine, Anakin." "Does the Council know?" "No," Obi-Wan answered."And it makes me feel uneasy." "I understand, Master."

Once they parted, Picard said to Obi-Wan. "We will watch from a distance. Mr. Worf has implanted surveillance devices in the Chancellor's office. We have also have a mutual friend that can hide himself and blend in with his surroundings, like a chameleon." Obi-Wan nodded, "That could be helpful in finding the Sith Lord we've been looking." "Agreed. I must report back to the Enterprise. If you'll excuse me." Obi-Wan nodded. Picard then signaled the Enterprise to beam him up.


	2. The Meeting with the Chancellor

**Chapter 2: **

**The Meeting**

"I hope you trust me, Anakin." "Of course." "I need your, son." "In what way, Chancellor?" "I'm depending on you to be the eyes, ears and voice of the Republic. Anakin, I'm appointing you to be my representative on the Jedi Council." "A Master? Chancellor, I'm overwhelmed, but the Council, since it elects its own members, they would not allow this." "I think they will. They need you, more than you know."

Back on the Enterprise, Picard and Data were listening to this. "He is planning something." Spock said, who was also present. "For what, though?" Geordi asked, who was hearing from Engineering. "Whatever it is, I believe we should arrest him as soon as possible. With as much information as you've given me, I believe the time is right." That voice belonged to the changeling, Odo, from Deep Space Nine. "I would hold off on that for the time-being, Constable," Picard said.


	3. Council's Decision

**Chapter 3:**

**Council's Decision**

After his meeting with the Chancellor, Anakin gives his report to the Jedi Council. Yoda warned, "Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not." "I understand." Mace Windu was stern, "You're on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master." "What?" Picard, who was not asked to visit, came in. "Anakin, please. Councilmen, I ask that we not say things that'll anger the young man." "You are out of line, Captain." "I understand, Mr. Windu, but I must implore you to make a decision on this." "The Council does not approve. We will challenge this, but at some other time." Mace Windu looked at Anakin, "Take a seat, young Skywalker." "Yes, Master. Forgive me." Mace Windu then looked at Picard, "Why have you come uninvited, Captain? This had better be good." "I have sources that tell me that the chancellor is up to something sinister and may have been for some time. I cannot elaborate. For now, all we can tell you is that we are in a middle of a private investigation and for further information, I'd like you to meet a Federation ally." Picard had a bag in his hand and he dropped it. Within seconds, the bag became a gelatinous goo and rose up and became the image of the Founder, Odo. Mace Windu stepped back, almost wielded his lightsaber. "That is not necessary, sir, I am not an imposter." "Who are you?" "I am Odo, my species is irrelevant to the investigation. Through the suggestion of Captain Picard, I have joined this crew in its investigation into your enemies, known as the Sith. With the help of Commander Worf, we have installed surveillance devices throughout the Chancellor's office. Hopefully soon, we'll find something credible to end this long fought war. For now, all we ask is for patient and when we need it, cooperation. I'm sure your Master can concur with that." Yoda agreed. "Cooperation, we can give." Odo left and Picard followed him.

The Council continued in it's search for Grievous and discussed the droid attack on the Wookies on Kashyyk.


	4. Anakin's Frustration

**Chapter 4:**

**Anakin's Frustration**

"What nonsense is this? Put me on the Council and not make me a Master, it's never been done in the history of the Jedi. It's insulting! " "Perhaps they did for good reason." Spock appeared. "Good reason?" asked Anakin. "Anakin, calm down. You've been given a great honor. To be on the Council at your age it has never been done before. The point is you're too close to the Chancellor." "I believe it is the reverse, Master Kenobi," Spock hypothesized. "Which ever way it is, I doesn't seem right. It makes the Council uneasy. They don't like it when the Chancellor interferes in Jedi affairs." "You're given this assignment, despite the Council's disagreement, because the chancellor trusts you." "And his trust in you could be a trap for you and the Council," Spock surmised. "I agree with you, Ambassador. Anakin, I'm your friend, and I'm on your side. I didn't want to put you in this situation." "What situation?" "The Council wants you to report on all the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to." "Spying on the Chancellor is treason." "We are at war, Anakin." "Why didn't the Council give me this assignment while in session?" "This assignment is not to be on record." Anakin tried to convince his master the goodness of Palpatine. "That is why you must help us, Anakin." Obi-Wan tried to make point about the Senate's connection to the Chancellor. "Use your feelings, Anakin, something is out of place." "You asking me to do something the Jedi Code. Against the Republic, against a friend, a mentor, that's what is out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?" Obi-Wan answered, "The Council is asking you." Spock put his hand on Anakin's shoulders. "Anakin, I will guide you in this. You must trust the Council's best interests in this assignment. I will send someone to help you to seek the truth.

After they departed, Obi-Wan flew in a military craft with Windu and Yoda. He told of Anakin's disagreement of his assignment. Then the prophecy came up. Yoda suggested in the end, "the prophecy, that misread it could have been." In the end, Obi-Wan still trusted Anakin. He assured the Masters that Anakin will not fail. "I hope right, you are," Yoda said.


	5. The Set-Up

**Chapter 5: **

**The Sith Legend/The Set-Up**

As Anakin was walking toward the opera room of the Senate floor, a hand came over him and he was dragged to a wall. Anakin struggled, tried to reach for his lightsaber. "Quiet! I'm a friend." The man released the hand. Anakin turned and faced his attacker, "Mr. Worf? What are you doing here?" Worf motioned Anakin to be quiet. "Ambassador Spock sent me. This may be the best time to arrest him. He may know what went on in the Council. We may not have another chance. Now, go. I'll be right behind you." Worf released him. Anakin straightened his cloak and continued his walk to the opera room.

Anakin approaches the Chancellor's seat. "You wanted to see me, Chancellor?" "Yes, Anakin come closer, I have good news." He tells of rumors of Grievous. Chancellor Palpatine motioned Anakin to sit and dismissed his aides. Chancellor than began probing his mind. "The Council is plotting to kill me." He tells Anakin of the similarities of the Sith and the Jedi, and tells of the legend of Darth Plageuis the Wise. "Darth Plageius the Wise was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise, he can use the Force to convince the midi-chlorians to create life. He has such a knowledge of the Dark Side, he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying." Worf started to get closer and wait for the right time. "The Dark Side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural." Palpatine continued his story. He mentioned the apprentice of Plagueis and of Plagueis' demise." Anakin asked the key question: "Is it possible to learn this power?" Palpatine answered, "Not from a Jedi." Then Palpatine froze, and a face appeared, "And not today," Worf said Then Worf knocked out Palpatine. "Go, now!" Worf got his combadge and signaled the Enterprise. "Worf to Bridge, now!" Worf dematerialized. Anakin went back to the Council chambers and told the remaining Jedi what had happened.

A thorough investigation was conducted and Spock interrogated Palpatine, who's revealed as Sidious. After two trials, Sidious is killed by a firing squad. Anakin achieves the rank of Master. The children are born and the war is over.


End file.
